


Send Help For The Damned

by geckoholic



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Remix, Tentacle Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Eddie and Venom meet a stranger in a bar. You know how these things usually go in fanfic, don't you?





	Send Help For The Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [he was a boy, and he was a boy, and it was a maneating alien, can I make it any more obvious?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891413) by [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling). 

> I don't usually do crossovers, except for when I do. Heh. Lots on offer that I could have remixed for this pinch hit, but Eddie and Venom was just too big a draw. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "Glimpse Of The Con" by Chevelle.

Eddie hates the cold. That's been one of the upsides of moving to California – less opportunity to freeze is ass off in below zero temperatures. Winters in New York were brutal. 

Well, turns out they still _are_, and it's only his dedication to the truth and his work ethic – yep, the same work ethic that people keep insisting he doesn't have and that still got him fired several times over – that kept him from doing a u-turn on the airport and hoping straight onto the next flight back home. 

But he didn't. He's chasing his leads like a good boy. Not like they got him anywhere. He's hit a good dozen brick walls, reluctant informants that give a few hints and then withdraw their statement, post box addresses, that kind of stuff. At least it's contract work, so his expenses are covered. Still a waste of time and energy, so far. 

He trots past the bar on his way back to his motel that night, and he knows it's a bad idea. Risky. Bars aren't the place for recovering alcoholics, especially when they're in a bad mood. And sure, he's got Venom now, the physical addiction is no problem anymore, but that's not what booze has ever been about for him anyway. It's the habit that got him, each time. 

_I can fix that too, you know_, Venom informs him. _I can take care of you._

And there it is, the symbiont being nice to him, another hint at just far his mood must have sunk. Eddie grimaces, and Venom scoffs at him and curls into corner of his mind to sulk. They've not been getting on so well the last few days either, and part of Eddie wants to march into that bar and do five shots in ten minutes just to prove Venom wrong. No one can take care of him. Eddie is too good at running himself into the ground. 

He's reached the entrance to the bar, and for a moment he stands there in the glare of it is flickering neon lights, unsure and lost. Ah. Whatever. He'll just have a nice hot coffee, inhale the stale air smelling of sweat and beer for fifteen minutes or so, munch a few peanuts, and go home. That's it. 

***

The inside of the bar is about as dingy as the outside promised. Eddie flops down on a bar stool, flanked only by three other patrons. The guy closest to him glances over and Eddie startles at the sight of him; his entire face is scarred – maybe even his entire body, seeing how the scars continue down what his ridiculous hawaii shirt reveals of his chest. 

It promises to be a nice chest, though, scars aside. 

“Your mom ever tell you not to play with lighters when you were a kid?” the guy asks. “Cause I had this friend once, and his mom sure skipped that lesson.” He smirks, and Eddie looks away. The guy waves a hand. “No, it's fine. You can stare. I don't mind.” 

“I wasn't staring at, uh,” Eddie mumbles, realizing mid-sentence that _I was staring at what looks to be some really nice pecs_ might not sound much better either. He gestures vaguely with his hand and seeks his salvation in turning to the barkeeper. “Coffee please. Black.” 

The barkeeper raises an eyebrow at him, but he turns to the old coffee machine in the corner that, Eddie assumes, doesn't often get a workout around here. 

Eddie sighs. He hasn't felt so out of place in a bar in ages. Must be the abstinence. Maybe places like are simply much harder to bear without a certain blood alcohol level. 

_He is still looking at us,_ Venom supplies, returning from his sulk and thus interrupting Eddies profound train of thought, and Eddie feels confusion as well as curiosity waft through their connection. It's contagious, piques Eddie's own curiosity as well. The guy might be weird, but, once upon a time, weird guys were exactly Eddie's type. 

Eddie chances a look. Indeed. Scarred guy is looking him up and down, in a way that's more directly lewd than Eddie's bashful staring a moment ago. And because there's a streak in Eddie that demands he will not be one-upped if he can help it, Eddie returns the once-over, lingering on the hawaii shirt's generous v-neck on purpose this time. He lifts his gaze further, and then their eyes meet, the guy grinning widely at him. 

“The two of you are even hotter than I heard,” he says, and Eddie freezes. 

“What?” he manages, narrowing his eyes at the guy. “What do you mean by that, you – “

The guy waves a hand. “Oh, calm down. I'm just here for the hot monster sex bragging rights, I got no plans to tell on you.” He grins again, now extending his hand. “I'm Wade, by the way. Wade Wilson. Fair's fair, right? Since I already know your name and all, Eddie Brock.” 

“Wade Wilson,” Eddie parrots, stalling for time. He can feel Venom swirling just beneath his skin, alarmed by the mixed emotions that Eddie's trying to sort through. And that's too dangerous; Venom has on restraint when it comes to protecting Eddie, and even though, half the patrons in here would chalk a glance of Eddie venom-ing out up to their alcohol-induced delirium, he's promised himself to be more careful. 

He slides down from his bar stool and grabs _Wade_ by the wrist, dragging him towards the restrooms. Not like Wade resists all that much; all in all, he acts like he must have sort of expected this. 

“What's your deal?” demands Eddie. 

Instead of a reply, Wade twists them around, pushing Eddie up against the grime-covered tiles, and kisses him. The surprise attack – Eddie really doesn't have a better word for it – makes Venom vibrate even harder underneath Eddie's skin, wanting to defend and protect, but Eddie... Eddie doesn't quite mind. Wade's hot, scars aside, and this is far from the first time Eddie's kissed someone in a public restroom less than ten minutes after finding out their name. And Wade's a great kisser, using the exact right amount of force. Arousal shivers through Eddie's belly, and he briefly berates himself for having a libido that's way stronger than his self-preservation instincts. 

Wade draws back, breathing hard, his hand caressing Eddie's neck, just below his jaw. “My deal? Well. This is clearly one of those crossovers that only exists so that two – or three – of the horniest characters just get to bang it out. Special collector’s edition.”

Whoever Wade is, however he found out about them, he's clearly a few marbles short of a whole set. He could be a threat. Eddie's well aware how that should be a deterrent, make him turn on his heels and go back to his motel. Then again... 

“Venom?” says Eddie, because Venom likes to take the wheel in dangerous or sexual situations, and this, clearly, is both.

As if he'd only been waiting for permission, Venom pops out over Eddie's left shoulder immediately, Cheshire cat grin turned on Wade. “Hi. I am Venom.” 

Wade cheers, excitement writ large on his face, kinda looking like his birthday, Christmas, Easter, the Fourth of July and Thanksgiving all fell on the same day this year. 

***

Taking an obvious lunatic back to their motel room is quite possible not the smartest course of action. Eddie knows that. He also knows that, lunatic or not, Venom would likely be able to get rid of him quickly if things go south. Not like he wants that to happen. He'd rather things go smoothly in fact, but. Just in case. 

"I'd have invited Spidey along," Wade babbles on their way over from the bar, rubbing his hands together; he doesn't wear gloves. "But he's too young in this universe. Teenager. High school. Ugh, such a shame."

"Who the fuck's Spidey?" Eddie asks, lackluster. He doesn't really care. 

“Never mind,” Wade says. “You wouldn't know.” 

By the way of changing the topic, Wade bumps Eddie's shoulder and takes the opportunity to grope Eddie's ass. It has Venom boil with jealousy within him. Which is somewhat ridiculous – a simple one night stand won't ever come close to the intimacy he and Venom share – but not altogether out of character. Venom is possessive. Eddie doesn't mind, and out here in the open neither of them can do much more. 

As soon as the door to their room falls closed, however, all bets are off. 

Eddie finds himself thrown against the wall, Wade already working to get Eddie's jeans unzipped and down his hips with one hand while using the other to rather ineffectively pull at his clothes. Venom gives no quarter; small tendrils slither underneath Eddie's shirt to curl around his nipples, wet-hot, while the rest of him wraps around Eddie's back like a warm blanket. He doesn't bother telling either of them to slow down. He recognizes a lost cause when he sees one. 

Wade's hands are still cold from outside, no gloves or anything, and Eddie hisses when Wade gets them around his cock. It's not entirely unpleasant, though, a counterpoint to Venom's warmth. He shivers, moans, and lets them have him. Venom is here. He's safe. The echo to that thought reverberates through his entire nervous system, makes him smile, his eyes falling closed, giving himself over to sensation. 

“Hey,” Wade screeches, ripping Eddie from his reverie. “Share with the class, won't you? I'm here to do both of you.” 

Eddie opens his mouth for a quip back in response, but Venom's faster. He hovers between them, glaring down at Wade, and growls the word _mine_. The grin Wade gives them both at that is almost feral, dipped in arousal and the kind of reckless joy at finding himself in danger that Anne always accused Eddie of – still does, in fact. He definitely won't breathe a single word to her about tonight. 

Wade pets the side of Venom's head. “Don't worry, he's yours, I get it.” 

Another growl, like somehow either of them might have still missed the memo, and Venom settles back a little, head cocked as if he's giving their hookup a real, thorough once-over for the first time since the bar. Wade stares back, and Eddie feels a bit ridiculous, standing there with his jeans rolled down beneath his ass and his cock out. Growing ever harder, too, being the object of dispute in this little staring contest. There really is no limit to the amount of new kinks this whole symbiote business is introducing him to. 

He does, however, have some dignity left to protect, and so he pushes Wade back and calls Venom to order. “Enough,” he says, out loud, because Wade doesn't seem like he'd care about Eddie having arguments with himself. "So what do you say, let's show this guy a good time?" 

Venom's face splits in a grin, looking back and forth between them, before a large tendril shoots forth and curls around the bulge in Wade's pants, so tightly it must border on painful. 

But Wade nods enthusiastically, giving him a double thumbs up. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he says, pulling his hawaii shirt off over his head. "Yep. Good time. Let's go." 

Eddie rolls his eyes, reaches out to grip Wade's wrist, and Venom settles around his arm, lending him the strength to throw Wade onto the unmade bed. The latter all but squeals in delight, and, as soon as he seems to have found sufficient purchase on the mattress to do so, immediately raises his hips to shed his pants and underwear. He lies back against the headboard, legs spread, hard cock glistening at the tip, the offer unmistakable. 

Eddie makes quick work of his own clothes and kneels down between the v of Wade's thighs. With Venom still wrapped around his arm, his hand, he reaches out to press two fingers to Wade's entrance. It's way too much for an initial penetration, even with the fluid Venom adds for lube, but Wade moans and rocks his hips into the intrusion anyway. He takes himself in hand, a lewd display that finally hard-wires Eddie's lizard brain into action. 

He pumps his fingers – Venom's fingers – in and out of Wade's body in a quick and brutal pace, curls them in search for Wade's prostate. He wants a good time; Eddie can give him one. _They_ can give him one. Breathless cries of pleasure tell him when his quest is successful, and in the meantime, Venom gears up to take care of him as well. Tendrils slither up Eddie's crack; some press against his taint, but most of them work their way inside, swelling as they enter him. Smaller ones continue their journey to take the function of a makeshift sound or wrap around his balls with the right amount of force to only border on painful. Venom doesn't have to search and explore; the symbiont knows precisely where Eddie's sweet spots are, and Eddie's breath shudders as pleasure explodes into his bloodstream from several places at once. 

He only notices he'd screwed his eyes shut with the impossible sensuous bliss of it all when he blinks them open again at a gasp from Wade. 

The hand he's had around himself has stilled, and he lies there, filled with Eddie-Venom's fingers, staring up at Eddie like someone has let him in on an earth-shattering secret. “Venom,” he breathes out, the name a plea. “Come on, _come on_, that kinda monster fucking is exactly what I'm here for.” 

Eddie feels Venom briefly bristle at the term _monster_, but he gets over it quickly and turns to preening, tweaks and pinches at Eddie in all the right ways and making him moan some more, and Eddie should be pissed at him for making a show of them. He should. He might be later. But right now he's too busy mewling up a storm at the relentless sensations. 

Then there's a different kind of prodding, a mental request for permission. Venom itches to take over, fuck Wade in Eddie's place. He promises to take care of Eddie at the same time, and oh, of course. Eddie doesn't doubt that. Venom would never get so worked up about anyone else that he'd forget Eddie. He nods, and the world dims around him, relegated to the passengers seat in his own body. Somehow, though, the pleasure doesn't abate; if anything it grows more intense. 

He watches as Venom removes his fingers from Wade's hole and replaces them with his cock, thrusting in with little to no regard as to whether Wade is truly good and ready. And that seems to be exactly what Wade wants: he bunches the sheets in his hands and wraps his legs around Venom to get him deeper. Venom pushes into him harder, his cock growing in girth, and at the same time he sends his tendrils out to take care of Wade's cock in every possible way – penetrating it, jerking it, tightening around it, an oozing mess that uses the man in front of him to the fullest extent. 

And Eddie feels it all. He feels the wet heat of Wade's body around them both. Heels his dick twitching in their hands. He feels the heels of Wade's feet dig into their back. And he feels Venom take care of _him_, moving inside Eddie's body in ways that defy description. He's coming, Eddie realizes – it kind of feels like he's been coming for a while and just didn't notice, like he'll keep coming until Venom decide to pull him from this limbo and let it crest. His entire being is nothing but pleasure, want, ecstasy. 

Wade tightens around them and Eddie knows what that one means. He nudges Venom's tendrils out of the way so Wade's dick is uncovered and Eddie can watch him come. He holds his breath and there it is, the edge, his own orgasm, felt both from inside and out. Venom retracts as he's still coming own, now reduced to a few helpful appendages that can manhandle them both, Eddie and Wade, into a more comfortable position and take care of the cleanup. Eddie simmers with pleasure, already drifting towards sleep. Wade babbles something incomprehensible beside him, or maybe Eddie doesn't understand because he doesn't quite care. He wants _Venom_, tugged away underneath his skin, being his secret again, and he only settles fully once Venom has returned to him. 

*** 

In the morning, they're alone. Eddie almost suspects he did break and had a few drinks at the bar, imagining the whole thing, if it weren't for the note on the bedside table. Although note is overstating it a little; it's mostly scribbles, hearts and dicks and stick figures fucking, and, underneath it all, a simple _thank you, it's been great_ and a cell phone number. 

Eddie sighs and crumbles the note in his hands, but thinks better of it at the last moment. He smooths it back out and stuffs it into his travel bag instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
